Farol Vermelho
by wine heitner
Summary: Esta noite eu vou sair, vou ao metrô dar um jeito naqueles cães" Essa é uma triângulo! Dê quem? HÁ, como se eu fosse falar. Alguns já devem sacar no segundo capitulo, mas só vai ficar claro mesmo no terceiro.


_Depois da ultima batalha, que foi a mais ou menos três mil e quinhentos anos atrás, contra a igreja e os lobisomens. Viemos evitando qualquer atenção, tentando ficar fora de outro conflito, longe da imprensa, agora, que nossa fonte de alimento se tornou inteligente a ponto de criar máquinas destrutivas de alto calibre._

_Os lobisomens vêm se procriando exageradamente, eles já têm exércitos gigantescos, vivendo nas ruas normalmente, e se escondendo durante a Lua cheia. Donos de bancos, hotéis, lojas de grande e pequeno porte, espalhados por ai. Torna-se cada vez mais difícil combatê-los, são donos de mais da metade do país, controlando e influenciando os humanos. Os humanos como sempre vem vivendo em seu mundinho de contos de fadas, mas desta vez, estão começando a perceber sobre eles, que estão se expondo cada vez mais, acham que o que querem é que nós também nos mostremos para o mundo, eu tenha uma opinião diferente do resto dos vampiros daqui, acho que estão trabalhando em alguma coisa maior, para acabar o que restou de nós._

_Existem dois clãs vampiros, os Yamanaka, e os Uchiha, como em qualquer sociedade, existem aqueles que se denominam independentes, ou os que criam clãs menores, agrupando vários vampiros solitários. Geralmente eles nos causam alguns problemas, pois como são não são formados por sangues-puros, não viveram a ultima guerra, e não tem consciência do problema que causam se expondo por ai. Claro que também temos vampiros que foram transformados aqui, mas eles recebem parte da memória do seu criador, e ficam sob sua responsabilidade enquanto aprendem mais sobre a nossa vida e história. Apenas um sangue-puro pode transformar um humano em vampiro, e mesmo ele, tem que ter a permissão do lorde ou lady que comanda o clã._

_Para governar no clã Yamanaka, existem algumas exigências que tem que ser compridas. Pra inicio, você deve ser da familia real, deve ter vivido o suficiente para obter conhecimento sobre tudo o que aconteceu com a nossa espécie, deve ser um dos melhores em combate corpo-a-corpo e longa distância do clã, deve ter acumulado sozinho, uma pequena fortuna, e também ter a permissão de toda a familia. Não sei como funcionam as coisas no clã Uchiha, mas temos alguns acordos para evitar conflitos internos entre nós, vendo que seria apenas desperdício. Os territórios dos clãs são demarcados, e aqueles que entrarem sem autorização de alguém da familia real, podem e devem, ser destruídos, tornando-se inimigos dos dois clãs._

_A familia real Uchiha atualmente é formada pelos dois irmãos, Itachi e Sasuke, e sua mãe, Mikoto, comandada pelos dois irmãos. Pelo que pude observar, os dois nãos costumam se dar muito bem, mas quando se trata do clã, acabam se unindo. Já a familia real Yamanaka, é formada por Inoichi e Innocence, pai e filha, e o clã é comandado por Inoichi. As bases dos clãs são secretas, e apenas os membros do próprio clã sabem onde se situa, o clã Yamanaka tem apenas uma grande casa, ou mansão, mas possue também alguns pontos pequenos, como quitinetes ou casas 'meias-águas' espalhadas pela cidade, elas servem de apoio, vigiadas por câmeras de segurança vinte e quatro horas por dia, apenas alguns membros tem acesso, vendo que as portas se abrem apenas com identificação de DNA. As casas são marcadas por hieróglifos, vistos apenas pela visão vampiresca._

Sou Yamanaka Innocence, mas por aqui me conhecem como Ino. Quando falo o meu nome costumo ser motivo de risadas, alguns acham que não ajudo papai por ser uma espécie de peso, acham que sou uma garotinha incompetente e mimada, que não se interessa pelo clã, ainda mais quando me vêem, logo pensam na patricinha que devo ser, loira, olhos azuis, corpo e unhas perfeitas. Participo do esquadrão encarregado de combater e eliminar todos esses malditos lyucans, não se sabe quem começou essa guerra, não sei que foi o primeiro a atacar, mas não me interessa, eu nasci vampiro, e estarei sempre ao lado de meu pai, aconteça o que acontecer.

Mamãe morreu nas garras de um lobisomem, eu vi, e eu tenho o cheiro desse maldito impregnado nas minhas narinas. Andei pesquisando a identidade dele, não consegui muita coisa, apenas soube que ele é filho da casa de Mortalha, já ouvi falar dela, é a casa encarregada de "cuidar" dos vampiros mais perigosos, ou seja, os que mais os ameaçam, se mataram mamãe, aposto que papai também esta na lista negra. Quanto a mim, como disse antes, não sou muito conhecida, o único lyucan que me viu matando e ainda está vivo foi este, e o reconheceria à distância.

Já o esquadrão que mencionei antes e participo, não tem nome, não tem uma base, não tem membros, como diria o chefe, tem fantasmas. Lá, existem apenas quatro regras: se vires um lobisomem o mate. Se ele lhe ver, o mate, amenos que você esteja incapacitado, ou seja, mais fraco que ele. Se ele lhe vir, e você não o matar, ou você vai procurá-lo pelo resto da vida, ou você vai morrer pelas mãos de seus companheiros. Jamais se envolva com alguém do esquadrão.

Até agora não tive nenhum problema com o clã ou com o esquadrão, mas tem uma coisa que me preocupa, papai tem agido estranho há algum tempo, não acho que seja algo relacionado ao clã, mas ele tem tocado muito no assunto da morte da mamãe, e também vive comentando que ela não gostaria de me ver correndo atrás deles, de alguma forma, quando chego à casa machucada de alguma forma, ele me olha com uma expressão reprovadora, mas não entendo, se fossemos uma familia comum eu até aceitaria, mas não somos, papai já me viu lutando e apesar de ter nascido durante a ultima guerra, eu sei que sou capaz de me defender sozinha.

Estou voltando de mais uma caçada aos lobisomens. Costumamos ir ao metrô ou até mesmo aos esgotos e ruas durante a lua cheia, mas os esgotos tem sido uma opção muito arriscada nas ultimas décadas, já que este se tornou o principal esconderijo deles ao nascer da Lua. Dessa vez foi mais silencioso do que pensei, já me acostumei tanto com o barulho dos tiros que não me importo mais, matamos todos os que estavam no metrô, decidimos não descer ao esgoto hoje, pois perdemos um companheiro. Não há muitos vampiros que estão dispostos a sujar as mãozinhas em trabalhos que eles consideram sujo, esses vadios estão começando a enferrujar, já não lutam há séculos, ficam apenas naquelas cadeiras fofas aumentando a conta bancária. E se quer saber, eu chego a ter mais nojo deles do que dos próprios lobisomens.

Está quase amanhecendo, ainda estamos no meio do caminho e provavelmente não vamos conseguir chegar à mansão a tempo. A próxima casa segura fica a mais ou menos um quilômetro, estamos de moto. Minha equipe era formada por Haruno Sakura, Mitsashi Tenten e eu... Tenten acaba de ser morta, teve a pata nojenta de um lobisomem penetrando o seu coração, mas eu mesmo me encarreguei de cravar minha espada no corpo daquele abutre. Mesmo que a quarta regra seja clara, é impossível, não se abalar com a morte de alguém que trabalhou durante anos com você, ou pior ainda, alguém como Tenten, que cresceu junto comigo, assim como Sakura.

- Vamos pra próxima casa ou pra mansão? – Escutei a voz da Sakura pelo comunicador, claramente eu percebi que ela também estava abalada pela morte da nossa amiga. Neste momento tentei analisar todas as hipóteses, mas em meio a isso me lembrei que essas noites receberiam os Uchihas, e me lembrei também do tombo que minha amiga rosada tinha pelo mais novo. Sei que não é à hora para essas coisas, mas pelo menos poderíamos ocupar a cabeça com outro assunto.

- Vamos para a mansão, quero muito a minha cama agora, e você? – Não pude evitar completar maliciosa mentalmente: "ela quer é o Sasuke". Mas ela pareceu não se lembrar da visita, ou pelo menos não deixou transparecer na voz, já que com o capacete eu não poderia ver a sua expressão. Eu, pessoalmente acho essas reuniões um saco, como é dito popularmente, mas sou praticamente obrigada a comparecer, já que pertenço a familia real, e de acordo com meu pai, tenho mais influência do que penso. Sakura já não é obrigada a comparecer, apenas sua mãe é, mas ela sempre vai pra me fazer companhia, e quando se trata do Uchiha mais novo, o assunto muda.

Chegamos aos portões já com o Sol queimando nossas costas, mas quando entramos na garagem subterrânea, já podíamos respirar normalmente, estacionamos as motos e tiramos a roupa e o capacete. A Haruno estava com um short curto jeans e uma camiseta de mangas rosa, já eu, com uma calça jeans e uma regata roxa. Tirei um rabicó do bolso para amarrar o cabelo no topo da cabeça.

- Pensando muito no Sasuke, Testuda? - Não nos falamos muito desde que aconteceu aquilo com Tenten, começamos a andar até o elevador, e aquele som que alguns consideram relaxante já estava começando a me irritar, eu tinha que quebrar aquele silêncio, então falei a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

- Ora porquinha você precisa é de uma boa dose de sangue pra manter essa sua boca quieta. – Soltei uma gargalhada, e ela também, mas antes que a porta do elevador abrisse.

- Eu até iria hoje a noite beber alguma coisa, mas como seu querido Uchiha vem pra cá. - Tratei de dar uma ultima alfinetada. – Eu jamais vou perder o seu sorriso bobo pra ele - Novamente eu ri, e a testuda tentou segurar o riso fazendo uma cara feia, mas não teve muito sucesso. Abracei a Sakura ainda rindo, e devo admitir que parecíamos duas drogadas quando a porta do elevador se abriu.

- Falando do Sasuke, suponho - O susto foi maior ainda ao ver Uchiha Itachi esperando a porta abrir, com um sorriso torto no rosto, pela cara dele não acho que vamos ter problemas mais tarde, mas tenho certeza que quando a testuda tiver uma oportunidade, ela vai me matar. Apenas virei para o lado para observar uma Sakura muito vermelha, de vergonha e raiva ao mesmo tempo, se eu tivesse uma câmera ali, faria uma exposição. Desgrudamo-nos e assumimos uma postura séria perante a ele, que parecia se divertir com tudo isso. - Podem continuar, eu não vou morder, finjam que não estou aqui.

- Com todo o prazer Sr. Uchiha. – senti um arrepio correr pela espinha, indicando o grave risco que eu estava correndo continuando com isso, mas não me importei, e devo admitir que senti mais medo com a breve fala de Itachi. – Quando é que você vai pegar o Sasuke de jei...? – Eu não pude terminar a frase, pois fui jogada monstruosamente contra a parede, criando um grande amasso no elevador, o obrigando a fazer uma parada, vendo que o elevador tinha ficado preso entre a parede. Não pude evitar, gargalhei tanto que até mesmo Itachi estranhou, e Sakura, vendo que seu "ataque" não tinha adiantado de nada, recuou.

– Fique sabendo que não vou pagar o conserto do elevador – Foi inevitável, não consegui segurar essas palavras da minha boca quando terminei de rir, ela fez uma cara estranha, e ele, com certeza deve ter me chamado de criança mentalmente. Abri a tampa, ou teto do elevador, e pulei pra lá, seguida dos dois, e aproveitando que o próximo andar já estava perto, saímos por ali, exatamente no ultimo andar, os quartos daqueles que mais tinham influência ali dentro, e é claro, os de hóspedes importantes, reservados é claro, para os Irmãos Uchiha e sua mãe.

* * *

N/A: Mais uma fanfic minha! viva! Essa é uma triângulo! Dê quem? HÁ, como se eu fosse falar. Alguns já devem sacar no segundo capitulo, mas só vai ficar claro mesmo no terceiro.

Aproveitando a viagem, Redness, que é SasoSaku, pra quem não conhece, vai ser a próxima a ter post, mas não sei quando, como sempre :x Reviews?


End file.
